TECHNOLOGY OF THE CELESTIAL ENGINEERS
'The Celestial Engineers...Techno-Apotheosis' The C.E.'s are so much more advanced than species on our level that it would seem almost, or completely, 'magickal' to us. In terms of raw intelligence, an average and well-educated Human who genuinely thinks (Mathematician, Nuclear Physicist, etc.) is the equivalent of a mildly mentally-deficient Chimpanzee compared to that Human. Engineer technology in many ways blurs and wholly eradicates the line between Organic and Artificial. They have an unparalleled understanding of the processes and nature of Life and reshape or work with it as they will. They use technologies that posses aspects of machine and lifeform, but are neither. 'The Red, The White, and The Black...Life, Death, & Change.' The technology of the Celestial Engineers is considerably greater than what the Engineers in PROMETHEUS '''had, and more refined. Like their inspirational cousins from '''PROMETHEUS They also have a 'Black Liquid', but also a Red and a White. 'Black Liquid' Similar to the substace in PROMETHEUS, yet non-lethal, the BL is used to 'adjust' or alter a world's Ecosystem, from a single specific subspecies, or a planetwide adjustment. In it's 'Blank' state (unprogrammed) it's extremely dangerous, as if introduced into a lifeform's system it can have entirely random and cataclysmic effects. In a Human, it would start re-writing the DNA semi-randomly, falling back on it's Base Coding. This means that long 'obsolete' DNA characteristics will be used as well as others to improve or enhance that Human. As wonderful as this sounds, we are talking about a Randomized instructional set and the approach it'd take--meaning that one in 100,000 would survive and the rest would experience a truly horrific demise that nothing but the Celestial Engineers could stop. Remember what happened to Holloway 'in Prometheus?? Same approximate idea, except blend in the mutatgenic effects experienced by the 'crewman 'who had his helmet melted by acid. 'White Liquid The 'water of life'. When introduced into a world's biosphere, provided the Basics are there, such as Amino acids, the White aids in structuring such into DNA, and acts to accelerate development and evolution. It 'kickstarts' the Initialization of Life. Exposing a lifeform to it does little beyond mild and temporary irritation. 'The Red Death' The most lethal substance ever encountered. It can be programmed to kill only a very small, very specific group of individuals within a subspecies (EG; All people with Brown Eyes of a specific shade) or it can be programmed to eradicate ''all ''life on a world down to the last Virus/Viroid/Prion. It accomplishes this by effecting catastrophic DNA disintegration in a manner similar to what was seen in the opening scene of PROMETHEUS, however it reduces the DNA down to it's constituent Amino acids and in the process disintegrates the affected lifeform's body totally, every cell is ruptured and the organelles chemically reduced to base elements and element combinations. Composed of a blended mix of algae, bacteria, viruses and prions all specifically made for this purpose, they all work synergestically and give The Red Death motility. It can seek out living things on it's own. 'Starships & Worldcrafting' For the Celestial Engineers, there's no line between pure machinery and pure lifeform, they long ago learned how to marry the two perfectly where the strengths of one compensate for the weaknesses or lackings of the other. This is shown clearly in the Organic appearance of the ships and other aspects of their artifacts. In addition, such an advanced degree of knowledge means that they have Unparallelled mastery of worldcrafting,